Lying When We're Together
by RCKTrio
Summary: Zeke finds Four cheating on Tris with his girlfriend, Shauna. Will Tris forgive Four? Will Zeke forgive Shauna? Will Tris and Zeke come together or will they become invisible behind the wall of sadness from the cheat? This is made by the "C" in RCKTrio. I don't own Divergent. That should be obvious. If I was Veronica Roth, I would be screaming that out to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people of the internet. I am the C in RCKTrio. This is my first published fanfiction. I tried writing one in my sketchbook (I write as much as possible, so this is not weird for me), but I ended it after half of a chapter. So, now I am dedicating my time to this. By the way, I do love Four and Tris together, but I always loved Zeke and Uriah, so this may or may not be a Fourtris story. I have the coupling for this story planned out, so….. mwahahahahahahahaha. This is just the beginning. The chapters will get longer.**

 **! #$%^ &*()(*&^%$# ! (That is a pagebreak. P.S. I am going to my story now.)**

PoV of Tris (Right after she left the rankings. No one was injected)

I walk down the tunnels, trying to get away from the insane parties of my new Dauntless brethren.

I hear someone yell for me to stop walking so I look back. I see Zeke running up to me, tears streaming down his face. He pulls me into a hug, and, even though I am taken by surprise, I hug him back.

"What is happening, Zeke?" I ask.

"I saw Four kissing Shauna," he says, after a lot of sniffling and eye-wiping.

I can feel the tears in my eyes as I give Zeke another hug. This time is not only for him, but for myself as well. I start crying, but I know that I have to stop.

I need to look tough when I totally shatter Four's oversized ego.

I pull back and say to Zeke, "Hey, Zeke. Do they know that you saw them?"

"No, why?"

"I want revenge while they are still together. It will be easier," I say simply.

"That is a good idea. What were you thinking as revenge?" he asks me.

 **! #$%^ &*()(*&^%$# !**

We sneak over to where Zeke said Four and Shauna were before. We peek our heads around the corner and see their faces mashing against each other's face. That means that they are kissing.

I know that I grew up in Abnegation and I am already naturally disgusted by public displays of affection, but this is a new level of disgust for me.

I walk quietly around the corner with Zeke.

"So, Four, how are you this fine day?" I ask him. Part 1 of my plan: Kill him with kindness. Part 2: Harm his feelings.

He pulls away from Shauna, looking very surprised to hear my voice. I am not sure which one is more surprising to him, my voice during his makeout session or the calmness of my voice.

"Tris," he says as he finally looks at me. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Shauna," Zeke whispers. I don't think that he meant to, but he probably can't speak without crying.

Shauna looks over at Zeke for the first time since we got here. She looks guilty.

I finally speak. "Four. For a few days, I actually thought that our relationship would last. Wow. I was so wrong."

"Tris, I-"

"I really don't want to hear your stupid excuses for making out with Zeke's girlfriend." Then I walk up to him and grab his arm. "Come with me. I am going to talk to you, and you are not going to lie to me. At all."

We walk all the way to Tobias' apartment. Wait… no. He is not Tobias. He is Four. Tobias would not have cheated on me with his best friend's girlfriend.

When he shuts the door, I say to him, "How long has this been going on?"

He looks very upset at he says, "Two weeks."

"So after I leave the room, you leave, and make out with Shauna in a secluded hallway, just after you kissed me in front of everyone at the cafeteria?"

"Yes," he says, very quietly. He looks like he is about to cry.

It doesn't matter. He made me cry earlier.

"Four, how could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me," I yell at him.

"Tris, I do love you. I was just confused and scared that you wouldn't love me, so I went to Shauna because I knew that she used to have feelings for me. She still loves me."

"What about Zeke?" I yell.

He looks very surprised. I am again not sure if it is the fact that I am yelling at him or if he didn't think about Zeke.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot about him… but you can't fight true love."

I know that I said I had to be strong, but he just crushed my heart even harder. I start crying.

He comes up to me to give me a hug, but I shove him back.

"Do you actually mean it, or are you just playing me like you did during initiation?" I ask with pure venom in my voice.

He looks taken back. "I really did love you. It's just that I am _in love with_ Shauna now. I felt like you were just with me to get through initiation."

 **So that was chapter one. I hope that you liked it, but if you didn't, I am so sorry, but stop reading. Please review, follow, and favorite us. I will try to comment on comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, people of the internet. Sorry for the wait. My laptop keeps "updating", but I think that is just an excuse to lag. I really love that people are actually reading this and following and reviewing and favoriting. When I posted this, I was so happy, and then, by 15 minutes later, someone was following it. Thanks guys. Now, I want to reply to my first reviewers.**

 **I also want you to know that I am putting in a song lyric. Guess it. I will give the first person a shoutout. I hear people do these competitions in fanfictions.**

 **Guest/Kirsten: Good. I meant to stop it earlier, but I felt like it was too short. I like that you hated him. Thanks for the complement.**

 **divergentloverxoxo: Thank you for the love. I believe that their needs to be more Treke stories.**

 **tye dye tail: Thank you for enjoying it.**

 **Asia857: My exact thoughts were put into words by your review. Thank you.**

 **! #$%^ &*()(*&^%$# !**

 ****Last Time:

 _He looks taken back. "I really did love you. It's just that I am_ in love _with Shauna. I felt like you were just using me to get through initiation."_

At this, I turn away and say, through clenched teeth, "You, along with everyone else, know that I could easily have made it without dating you. I could easily have been first, too. Our relationship doesn't matter in my score."

"I know that now, but I thought that you could have anyone. Why me?" he asks.

I turn back around. "I don't know what I saw in you anymore. You broke my heart, and you helped someone break Zeke's heart. I can't believe how I used to see you. You were kind and thoughtful and patient, but now you didn't even think about me when you were loving someone else."

I can't even believe him right now. He is not even paying attention to anyone but himself.

"It is one thing to love someone else while you are in a relationship with someone, but if you talk to the person that you are in a relationship with, they may understand and let you go. Did you even think about that?" I ask him.

"No," he says. He looks down.

"I know this is implied with the fact that I caught you cheating, but we are done," I say in a calm voice.

He looks up to me and says, "I want you to know that I will always love you. No matter who I am with. You will always be my first love. Even when I was with Shauna, I didn't love her until after I loved you. I am sorry for hurting your feelings," he says.

I really hope this is a lie. I know it may be weird that I hope he is lying, but I want him to stop confusing me. Confusing, isn't it.

I walk right past him, to the door. Before I open it, I turn around and look at him. "I can't believe you," I say.

As soon as I open the door, I hear yelling from down the hallway. I close the door and go toward the yelling. When I turn at the corner, I see Zeke crying/yelling at Shauna. Shauna just stands there picking her nails, looking bored.

"Zeke," I say. He turns toward me. "It isn't worth yelling at her about. Just ignore her, she isn't even pretending to care."

Shauna snaps her head up to look at mine. "I am not ignoring him. I am just listening closely to his stupid rant." She looks at Zeke. "Sorry, Zeke. I know this is obvious, but we are over."

While Shauna is walking past us, obviously shoving me on purpose, Zeke starts to walk over to me.

"Sorry, Tris. I know that you and Four were good for each other. Sorry that it ended this way."

"Zeke," I say to shut him up. "You had to go through it, too. I am sorry. Do you want to talk about how much of a cowardly jerk face Four is? We could also talk about how much of a butt face Shauna is," I suggest.

He smiles. "When you put it that way, I want to call them that right to their faces."

"Let's plan that out then," I say, walking towards a deserted hallway.

Zeke grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Stop planning. When we get the chance, we will call them that. I don't feel like talking to them right now." He lets go of my arm. "Until I feel like it, do you want to hand out and talk about their jerk/butt faces?"

"I would love to. I hate them so much right now," I tell him as we start walking towards the chasm.

When we get close, I stop walking. He turns around. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to throw me into the chasm?" I ask.

"Why would you think _that_?"

My voice starts wavering a bit. "One night, I was getting a drink of water, and some people came up behind me and blindfolded me and almost threw me over into the chasm. Then Four came and almost killed one of them while the others ran. One of the runners was Al, my ex-friend who committed suicide probably because I didn't forgive him. Then, a few days ago, Four took me here and kissed me for the first time. Now I am a little worried about being here."

He looks shocked that I told him all of that. "Oh. Well, I promise that I won't shove you into the chasm. Or get Four to break your heart again." He takes my arm and smiles, then drags me closer to the chasm. He takes me to where Four showed me.

"How do you know about this place? Four acted as if he was so special and was the only person to know about it," I say, with hatred in my voice when I talked about Four. Of course _he_ lied.

"Well, I guess Four was good at acting because I was the person to show him and Shauna this place." He looks sad when he says their names. I understand why. We were broken up with by them.

I know that I just really met Zeke, but we seem to understand each other more than me and Tobias did. Tobias was just lying the whole time, so he never really cared, I guess. He may say that he cared, but he was dating Shauna before he was dating me, so why would he care.

"We can't erase that part of our lives that we were with them in, but we can live past it. Use it as a joke. We can't let it bring us down. They used us, we won't let them win," I say to him. We both look out into the chasm, watching the water splash on the rocks.

I hear Zeke start talking to me in a proud voice. "Scream out our woes to the world. Don't let them win. They aren't worth it."

We start screaming about what jerks we were dating.

And as I looked around, I began to notice that we were nothing like the rest.

We keep screaming as we walk through the Pit. A man walks past us and screams, "SHUT UP!"

Only then did I realize that we were screaming to the world in the middle of the night.

Wow.

I look over at Zeke, just as he is looking over at me. "Good night, Zeke. Show those jerk/butt faces who is boss in your dreams."

He laughs and says good night. Then, we part ways.

 **! #$%^ &*()(*&^%$# !**

 **Okay. If you want, review, follow, and favorite the story. That is always fun for me to find that people like my story.**

 **About the song lyrics, I love** _ **Ellie Goulding**_ **,** _ **Coldplay**_ **, and** _ **Of Monsters and Men.**_ **I narrowed it to one of their songs. Honestly, tell me either the title or another few lyrics from that song. I know titles are hard to remember sometimes, but other lyrics can be remembered easily for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know. You guys missed (forgot) me so much. Don't worry. I am on break so I will try to write a lot. I am not sure, but I will try. I will be traveling though. I will also talk to R and K about uploading a new chapter to Hungergent. If you have been wondering.**

 **(By the way… the song from the last chapter was "Mountain Sound" by Of Monsters and Men. Look it up.) (Right now I am ironically listening to "Ex's and Oh's" by Elle King) More songs at the end of the chapter for you guys.**

 **And also… thanks FictionLlama for the constructive criticism. This chapter may not seem like much, but I had to do something before I could get too deep into the story.**

 **-C**

 **! #$%^ &*()(*&^%$# !**

 **Tris POV:**

A few months ago, I thought that I was in love. A few months ago, my heart was broken. A few months ago, I got over it.

And I am still over it. I have no regrets in what I have been through these past few months. I don't need a stupid boyfriend. I have gotten way closer to my actual friends. Uriah and I were put into the same apartment after initiation because of scores. Peter was known to be a hazard to others so he has his own apartment.

No one has anything against that. He isn't that scary to me, but I get anxious along with everyone else.

That means that Marlene and Lynn share an apartment. Christina and Will do, too. And whoever the other initiates were do, too. None of us know who they are. We aren't trying to sound mean about not knowing, but they don't care about us, so why must we care about them. In the nicest way possible.

Anyway, I come from my job as faction Ambassador and the whole apartment is neon pink.

"URIAH!" I yell. He loves bright colors and everything that bothers me. Including painting my room. And my closet. And my dresser… and the inside of my dresser. I am going to kill that boy.

I go into his room and take his stash of Pop Tarts and throw them out the window. Hehehehe.

Then I hear screaming behind me. Not the happy screaming of roller coasters or getting shot in paintball, but the type that makes it sound like someone just killed your family right in front of you, and then they had you eat them. That type of screaming.

And this might sound sadistic, but I am happy about it. It is obviously Uriah. No one has that high of a scream except him.

I turn around to see him holding a paintbrush with pink globs of paint on it. But the paint is dripping onto the floor.

I think he expects this to bother me a lot, but I kind of like how the floor goes with the ceiling and walls not. He is crying from his loss of Pop Tarts.

I walk out of his room and see that Zeke is standing there. I run up to him and give him a huge hug. I only get to see him three times a day at 30 minutes each time. Obviously that is not enough time.

He hugs me back. "Hey, Tris. Why is my brother crying in his room? And why is your apartment bright pink?"

I laugh at his questions, but then get serious. Somewhat serious because you can't just be serious when you are talking to Zeke. "Your stupid brother painted the apartment pink, so I threw his Pop Tarts out of the window. I kind of expected him to have more, though. Anyway, then he dripped paint onto the ground which doesn't really bother me because it goes with the rest of the apartment."

He laughs again and lets go of me. Before you go and think that this is some "OMG SUPER ROMANTIC MOMENT BETWEEN MY TWO FAVORITE PEOPLE! OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP ALERT! OMG ADORABLENESS ON AISLE TREKE!", it is not like that. We are just friends. ;) maybe that is just what he wants ;)

We walk over to Uriah's room and Uriah perks up when he sees his brother.

"BRO," he yells and dives onto his brother from the bed. They both fall to the floor of the doorway and hit their heads, groaning in pain. I run over and help them up, but them being the meanie faces they are, they just pull me down.

"Really guys?" I say.

They just giggle to themselves.

I get up and prance over them, "accidentally", stepping on them. I go to the kitchen and grab the phone off of the wall and call our friends inviting them over to watch movies.

They all pick up and I tell them the info. They seem excited, and then I remember to tell Zeke and Uriah.

"Hey Pedrads!" I yell. Two minutes later they appear in front of me. Which is weird because they were laying in the middle of the hallway, and the hallway is about 10 feet away from me.

Whatever.

"Okay, boys. Everyone is coming over in about an hour to watch movies. Each of you get to choose one."

They both share a look, and immediately I know that it was a bad idea to let them pick. "'Breakin' 2: The Electric Boogaloo'," they say at the same time.

That sounds really stupid, but the stupider the better.

 **! #$%^ &*()(*&^%$# !**

The first people that come over are Four and Shauna. We may have hated them a few months ago, but as I said to Zeke a few months ago, "We can't erase that part of our lives that we were with them, but we can live past it. Use it as a joke. We can't let it bring us down."

"Hey guys," I say to them as I give them hugs.

"Hey, Tris." Then they walk in and say hi to Uriah and Zeke.

Then Christina, Will, Lynn, and Marlene all come in at the same time in normal clothes, but their hands have neon pink paint. When they see my face, and how I am not happy, they look down.

I say to them sarcastically, " I hate you guys, but _I guess_ you can come in." They all hug me, and we sit down to watch, what I can tell will be, a stupid movie.

Christina and Will are cuddled up on the ground. Lynn and Marlene are sprawled across one of the couches weirdly. Shauna and Four, adorably, are cuddled up on the chair. ADORABLY.

Uriah, Zeke, and I are just laying on the ground in the middle of the room, like best friends. Watching a stupid movie together like best friends.

 **Zeke POV:**

Two Words: Friend Zoned.

 **Uriah POV:**

Why can't they just admit their feelings toward each other?

 **! #$%^ &*()(*&^%$# !**

 **The Songs To Which I Listened While Writing (Local Radio):**

 **If I Lose Myself- Alesso & One Republic**

 **Stronger- Kelly Clarkson**

 **Shake It Off- Taylor Swift**

 **Irreplaceable- Beyonce**

 **Stand By You- Rachel Platten**

 **Once a Day- Haynes by Michael Franti & Spearhead**

 **Hold My Hand- Jess Glynne**

 **Photograph- Ed Sheeran**

 **I'm Yours- Jason Mraz**

 **Demons- Imagine Dragons (This song means a lot to me because my best guy friends and I always sing it. It sounds great when we sing it.)**

 **On My Mind- Ellie Goulding**

 **Moments- Frank- Tove Lo**

 **Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift**

 **I Lived- One Republic**

 **Hello- Adele**

 **Drag Me Down- One Direction**


End file.
